an unwanted truth
by inoseepoint
Summary: i dont own anything the oc's are mine. jack dragged the guardians into a possible spirit war, jacks different, and who is jack's new friend.
1. Chapter 1

the guardians had gathered in north's house for a meeting which seemed to take forever in jake's view, but when stale appeared in the room panicked he wished he was alone. "jack help you must hurry!" stale said grabbing him. "stale what's wrong!?" jack said standing up and crossing the room after her. "he's back jackly is back and he wants to bring on the war" stale said as she rushed him more " what you should have got me earlier than" jake said as he threw her over his shoulder and grabbed his shepherd's hook. " sorry guys im skipping this meeting early north if its important you can go to the center but only if it's life or death!" jake called as he flew out of the window stale rushing him with fast spirit words.

"what was that about?" tooth said turning her attention to north. "vell must be important da?" north said going around the question. north is not as clueless about the spirits as he plays on he knows a lot in fact more than he should in their opinion. " ya mate you know something we don't" bunny said getting serious. "fine fine vat you like to know" north said sighing as he grabbed an old giant book. "who is that and whats the center, and why jack?" tooth said getting comfortable in her seat. north took in a deep breath and explained that in the spirit world there are many kinds and in the seasonal section jack stands alone a child but a king and the last of the winter spirits unless jack has picked another, and that he was more powerful and deadly than he led on his entire personality, appearance, and child like attitude was an act, and the center was where all spirits lived and thrived mother nature was their and she ruled alongside her youngest child which was jack , also MIM who never interfered with spirit births took part in jack's making him not only mother natures son but MIM's as well. and stale was the spirit of urgency.

when north finished he leaned back into his chair and closed his eyes remembering jack and how he really looked, none of the guardians moved for a good while until sandy broke it showing pictures of jack and how scary he can look sometimes. north smiled ever so slightly and nodded the really was just as kind but he scary and powerful even with a heart like his. the moment was broken when a group of jackly's pixies of greedy crashed in and started to trash the place chasing them out and north decided he needed to see mother nature surely was her name.

north pulled out a globe and whispered center and then ushered everyone into the portal. on the other side they was a palace of magic standing alone in an empty field of wheat. north stepped forward and walked towards it motioning for the others to follow and they did. once at the door north knocked once and the doors opened to show two teens one that resembled fire the other resembled wind. they looked at north then past him to the others and looked at each other before looking back at noth. "lemon, usher let me pass" north spoke in a confident and chilled tone but the two bought it and opened the doors more. the were met with surely on her throne looking like a goddess should spirits of every kind were everywhere doing something but stopped when the guardians entered the room. "north, and guardians what a surprise" surely said sweetly as the came to the bottom of the throne stairs she got up and walked down to them. "lady surely a pleasure though i wish it was at a more pleasant time" north said as took her hands in his.

before she could speak there was a loud bang and everyone turned in the direction of it. there stood jack dressed in a pair of brown tight pants covered in some armour, barefoot, his blue sweat shirt was gone replaced with a low cut blue long sleeve partly covered by a black,blue,white coat (assassin's creed kinda coat) the hood was pulled up but you could still see his face its was cold and unpleased. jack took his time coming into the room he was followed by other spirits that looked like soldiers and by his side was a ninja like assassin weapon inside of his shepherd's hook. when he reached the floor one girl came up to him and took his hand raising it up and cheers erupted into the room. she looked similar to jake, she was around his age slightly short, good figure, long blonde almost white hair, blue eyes, snow white skin. north figure jack claimed another winter spirit just one was enough. the girls name was neve she lowered jakes hand and the other spirits rushed up t him and the soldiers pleased with their youngest brother and the other brothers and sisters behind him. jack smiled at them as they talked over each other neve walked to the queen and smiled at the guardians.

the guardians were trying to wrap it around their heads when neve spoke to queen shaking them from their daze. " lady surely jack and his huntsmen were able to take down some of the resistant but many still cover jackly is still as strong as he once was" neve had the voice of snow falling quite and fresh. the guardians watched as jack made his way over to them and surely, jack looked taller some how as he approached. " i didnt know you guys were here, is something wrong?" jack said coolly but still friendly as he placed a cool hand on his mothers shoulder holding neve in a hug as she wrapped her arms around his waist. " not big problem but greed pixies broken into the pole" tooth spoke calmly unsure of the real jack. jack frowned but he didn't look angry yet " i see well thats a problem i'll it's taken care of soon for you" he smiled as talked. north knew the real jack quite well and placed a hand on jack's arm " jack no worries you are always busy" north said with worry. jack laughed and it sounded like bells the room seemed brighter and the spirits couldn't help but throw their hands up in new light.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack invited the guardians to stay with them while the greed pixies were still on the loose at the pole. Jack would send some nights tomorrow but tonight they would celebrate the safety of the guardians in their escape. "Alright alright give our guests some space you guys" jack said as they walked to the dining hall he wasn't angry but the spirits were crowding the guardians with questions. "oh no fair jack we want to talk to them too" a few younger spirits whined, "they have to eat to you know" never mentioned as they entered the hall.

Jacks hood was down and his white hair dangled shaggily above his shoulders with pieces of it braided probably by some of the girl spirits, he smiled as he talked to the guardians even if he didn't want them involved. The two spirits from earlier lemon and usher clung to the arms of their taller younger brother as they pulled him to the table telling him all about what happened while he was away.

Tooth smiled as she watched jack interact with them he was almost never like this with them, but she figured it was like that for a reason and smiled as sandy signed "nice isn't it" to her she nodded in agreement. One of the girl spirits came up too bunny and asked him "did you die too?" as he sat "what?!" he nearly stood again " I said did you die before you were born too?" she said slightly frustrated "calm down cherub they are like us we were born differently" jack said calling her over to him "what does that mean?" tooth said sitting by north "it means before you're a spirit you have to die first and then you become one if your claimed" he explained as he looked around " you all died before?" north said confused " yeah each and every one of us" neve said sitting by jack.

The food came and everyone ate dropping the subject and it was good until the doors flew open to show a teen boy holding a fishing rod (the boy from DreamWorks opening scene) surely stood and walked towards him "MIM what brings you here?" everyone was surprised "what I can wish our son a happy birthday" he said wiggling his fingers at jack, jack smiled and waved at him. They had worked everything out a while back so it was good between them now " I raised him after his birth while you did nothing" surely didn't exactly like her husband at the moment " that's no true and you know it" he was aging and was now taller than her. neve held jack's hand as things got heated and gripped it tight as the guardians began to step in.


	3. Chapter 3

It took a couple hours to settle things down its hard with them as parents everything is all about custody not that one has more than the other they share him equally. After dinner and MIM left jack stood up and looked around neve stood hand on his back as he looked up to the ceiling and then he gave a high pitch whistle spirits fled in panic to take cover while the soldiers that jack had behind him earlier stood and prepared for a fight. The guardians stood and though confused they were prepared to fight.

Tooth looked at jack who was pulling up his hood and trying to uncling neve from his coat. "neve go" jack said trying to unbend her fingers " no you're going to kill him" neve said covering his eyes. Tooth was shocked how jack could kill anything even if he was a winter spirit. "NEVE stop and go wait with mother" jack said strongly not to hurt her but she looked offended "FINE I WILL YOU IDOIT OF A KING!" she yelled back at him.

Just as she removed her hands the ceiling above the broken piece were falling and crashing while greed pixies tore through. Jack dived tackling neve to the ground out of the way, he stood quickly and threw her across the room usher caught and then locked them in one of the closets with other spirits. Jack watched the fight and then turned to the tall gold entrance doors within minutes the doors opened and someone walked through he was tall and tanned. His hair was brown and his eyes were red. He looked at jack and yelled in rage as he went to attack him but jack easily dodged him he fell and jack went over as he tried to get up and stomped him down drawing out his weapon.


End file.
